Controlled
by Partager Super
Summary: Jace is away at The City Of Bone's, but little does he know when he get's back, Clary is different. While he was gone, Valentine took her and put something in her. The old Clary is gone as the new one is taking over her life. The new Clary falls in love with Jace but now the old Clary is taking back her n Jace find out what happened to Clary before its to late and she die's?


"No! No! Get off of me!" Clary screamed as Valentine hovered over her. "Stop fighting child. It will only make it more painful" Valentine said holiding her wrist's tight. "Jace will know something will be up. You wont get away from this" Clary screamed.

"He is at The City Of Glass meeting with The Clave. He doesn't even know your in trouble right now. He doesn't care for you. If he cared for you, he would of took you with" Valentine said smiling. "That's not true" Clary said.

"Oh but it is child. He never cares for anyone. The only person he cares about is himself" Valentine said. Clary resisted Valentine for a second as she thought about it. "If he did care for me, he would of took me with instead of being here" Clary thought to herself.

"Please dont put that in me. It will never work. They will find it and save me" Clary said crying. Valentine laughed. "They wont ever know. If they do find out, which is highly unlikely did the plan has succeeded it will be to late. It would of covered your whole body and take over and when they do take it out, you would of gave up already and nothing would be inside your body to save it so you would die" Valentine said simply.

Clary laid there in shock as she thought about it. "It's time" He said turning to someone behind him. One of his men, Clary assumed. The man walked over and put something around her nose and her mouth on her face. The last thought Clary thought about before going unconsious was Jace. He never cared about me, she thought as her eye lids closed tightly as her muscle's and bones relaxed as she went to sleep.

"I'm sorry" Valentine whispered as Clary starred at him as her vision blurred as she went to sleep. Valentine carried something in his hands to Clary's body that laid not moving. He held her mouth open as he transported the creature in her body. It was so tiny and it just looked like a tip of a pen cap. It slid through Clary's mouth as it went deeper in her body taking over now. Valentine then made Clary drink some liquid as he opened her mouth.

Valentine left with his henchman that stood right next to the door to make sure everything was okay. Valentine went towards his office and planned the next move. His plan was now set in action. Destroying the shadowhunter's and taking over what was rightfully his.

Jace was sitting on the low stone wall that bordered the Penhallow's front garden, his hair very bright under the light of the nearest streetlamp. He looked up as Alec approached, and shivered a little. He was wearing only a light jacket, Alec saw, and it had grown cold since the sun had gone down. The smell of late roses hung in the chilly air like thin perfume.

Alec sank down onto the wall beside Jace. "Have you bee out here waiting for me all this time?" Alec asked smiling. "Who say's I'm waiting for you?" "It went fine, if that's what you were worried about. I left Simon with the Inquisitor" Alec said starring at the house across the street that Jace was starring at.

Jace lost his focus on the bright blue house and looked at Alec shocked and in disapproval. "You left him? You didn't stay to make sure everything went all right?" Jace asked completly surprised by Alec.

"It went find," Alec repeated. "The Inquisitor said he'd take him inside personally and send him back to-"  
"The Inquisitor said, the Inquisitor said," Jace interrupted. "The last Inqusisitor we met completely exceeded her command if she hadn't die, the Clave would have relieved her of her possition, maybe even cursed her. What's to say this Inquisitor isn't a nut job too?"

"He seemed all right," Alec said starring at Jace. "Nice, even. He was perfectly polite to Simon. Look, Jace - this is how the Clave works. We don't get control everything that happens. But you have to trust them, because otherwise everything turns into chaos" Alec added.

Jace shook his head in disapproval. "But they've screwed up a lot recently - you have to admit that" Jace said as he shook his head still. "Maybe," Alec said, "but if you start thinking you know better than the Clave and better than the law, what makes you any better than the Inquisitor? Or Valentine?" Alec added.

Jace flinched at what he said. It looked like if Alec had just hit him or worse. Alec's stomach dropped realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry. It just came out" Alec said trying to save their friendship. He reached out a hand of appologizing and forgiving. "I didn't mean-"

Alec didn't finish his sentence before Jace interrupted. "It's fine" Jace said getting off the wall. "Jace" Alec said warnly. Jace kept walking. Jace played with his finger tips as he walked down the street ignoring Alec calling for him.

Jace thought of Clary. What she was doig right now. It hurt him to let her stay but down here was way dangerious than up there. She has Luke to protect her. She would of had Simon if he didn't get hurt. Maybe it was for the best. He needed to try to forget about Clary. Even if he didn't want to.

Valentine's men walked down the hall in a straight and steady position. There was multiple way's down the hall. Some took you to down below, upper level and then one took you straight to Valentine's office. The walls of the cave closing in as you walked further down. He got to Valentine's office and knocked. He positioned himself as he heard Valentine's voice.

"Come in" Valentine responded to the knock. The man opened the door and stood in the door way. Valentine was at his desk writing a letter. Valentine looked up as he noticed one of his best man in the door. He took off his glasses and balenced them on the letter he was writing. "She has awoken sir" Valentine man said catching Valentine's attention.

Valentine practically shot up in his chair. He adjussted himself as he walked down the hall as his man followed closly behind him. He got up to the door where another one of his soldier's stood proud. He bent down opening the door for Valentine.

Valentine smiled as he walked in and saw the bed in the middle of the floor. There sitting was Clary. "Hello Clary" Valentine said grabbing a chair from the corner and sitting in front of Clary. "Hello Master" Clary replied sitting straight.

The room they were in, reminded Valentine as a prison cell. It was black stone wall and only had one door and guarded window's near the top of the ceieling. You could barely stick your hand out of the window. There was bars on the window.

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking note's. "I feel-" Clary said trying to come up with a word for what she felt. "Alive" Valentine nodded. "Do you know your name?" Valentine asked leaning off the chair as he touched her name.

"Clary Fray" Clary replied smiling. "Who is Clary Fray?" Valentine asked. "She is a red header girl. Born in New York City. Raised by my mother. Valentine is my farther. My mother has vanished. I found out I am a shadownhunter a couple weeks ago after my mother's disapperance. She raised me alone. I have a best friend Simon, he told me he was in love with me and I am an artist. I am fifteen-years old and I am in high school, a softmore. I have green eyes. I have no other relative except my brother Jace. I am in love with him. He has blonde curly hair and has orange covered eyes. He is also a shadowhunter. He is sixteen and he thinks highly of himself as he is close friends with another two shadowhunter his age, Isabella and Alec. Alec is gay while Isabella likes to wear dresses a lot and show herself off. Simon, my best friend is a werewolf. My mother's boyfriend is Luke. He is a werewolf in charge of the whole clan. Often times he gets on my nerves but I love him. I am in love with Jace even though he is my brother and I am learning to drive. I been bullied my whole life. I always felt like there was something wrong with me and now I know why. I dont like wearing dresses, only tight jeans and-"

Valentine cut her off. "That is enough sweetheart. You've done well" Valentine said smiling. Clary smiled. "Thankyou Master" Clary said. "Now remember, find out everything and report it to me. Then portait Clary as long as you need until I say your done. This is highly important and if you mess up, there will be consqeuences" Valentine said getting up and handing her, her jacket.

Clary got up from the bed and nodded. She grabbed the jacket out of his hands and slid it on her thin body. "Your free to go. Remeber, act like Clary would" Valentine said leaving. Clary smiled evil as she walked out of the room towards her new life.


End file.
